Atlas
---- Consul: Kevanovia ---- :Senator: Jack Whiterstein :Senator: Fang Calios :Senator: President Hardin ---- Chancellor: Alexio15 *Director: LadyAslan *Director: Earl of Thomond ---- Chancellor: Tevron *Director: Charles V *Director: salsabeast1 ---- Chancellor: Manthrax *Director: Chaunce *Director: Lucius Surana ---- Chancellor: Partisan *Director: Drivindeath :Department of Recruitment :*Director: Kreiger :Department of Finance :*Director: RedLife |teamsenate = Jack Whiterstein of Gyuard |internationalrelations = See below. |forumurl = http://cn-atlas.rp-host.com/index.php |joinurl = http://cn-atlas.rp-host.com/index.php?board=4.0 |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/atlas |ircchannel = #atlas |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = December 2nd, 2013 |totalnations = 88 |totalstrength = 1,797,728 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 20,429 |totalnukes = 334 |aidslots = 199 / 438 (45.43%) |rank = 51 |score = 8.82 }} Atlas was founded on September 13th, 2013 on the Black team when the alliance affiliation was inhabited. On October 9th, Atlas's declaration of existence was posted. __TOC__ Book of Atlas The charter of Atlas, alternatively known as The Book of Atlas, defines the basic characteristics of how the alliance is to be run. History of Atlas The Foundations The founding of Atlas began when long-time friends, Kevanovia & President Smith, brought in a group of members wishing for a fresh start in a new alliance. This group continued their growth when they met with ex-DRN members, whose alliance recently had merged into HB. Planning took place over those next few weeks until the DRN in-game alliance affiliation was deleted and all the members were left helpless and open to raiders. The leaders of this new alliance acted quickly. Jack Whiterstein founded the in-game alliance affiliation on September 13th, 2013 in a quick attempt to shelter the recently displaced members of DRN and from there onwards many new nations began to join the alliance. Through the first three weeks of existence, Atlas was able to attract 45 nations to the alliance and held 840k NS. Many of the members that made up Atlas at this stage came from many recently disbanded alliances, along with the aforementioned 'merger' of DRN, such as BwB, CSN, PNU and TENE. This allowed for an influx of members that brought along with them new ideas, new skill sets and new ways to help Atlas grow. The Protector In the first few days after the in-game alliance was founded, raiding was a slight concern. The government acted quickly to find a protector that could ensure that Atlas would grow to its fullest potential. After fielding several offers from multiple alliances, the government along with the membership at the time decided to go with the Orange Defense Network as their protector. The protectorate was agreed upon in the first few days of Atlas' existence, but it wasn't until September 26th, 2013, nearly two weeks after the in-game alliance affiliation was inhabited, that it was made public on the CN Forums. Government History Through the first three weeks of existence, the alliance functioned without the need for a Consul with major decisions coming from the four Senators. Although, as the alliance grew by leaps and bounds, it was decided that the first elections were needed so the proper election of the Consul may occur. The first Senate election began on October 4th, 2013 when the Senate seat held by Kevanovia was up for election. After a fierce four day nomination, campaign and election process, Kevanovia was re-elected to the Senate for a second term. Following this election, the Consul vote began shortly afterwards. After some indecision of who to choose, the Senators decided to elect the newly re-elected Kevanovia to lead the alliance for the next three months. International relations See also